Talk:Leonardo Lionheart/@comment-34151594-20180104234642/@comment-34633327-20180111221321
I've seen many people compare Qrow to the Scareqrow and Ruby to Dorothy though in addition to their major inspirations, Munin and Little Red. Adding to the fairy tale motifs above, Ruby's motif as Red Riding Hood also serves as a Red Herring to her other motif: Dorothy. Think about it: both are adorable young girls with pet dogs, who go on journeys through new worlds (Dorothy in the literal fantasyland of Oz, and Ruby through the metaphorical world of Huntsmen). Not just that, but in keeping with the main casts' other motifs, the theme of a house is also present. Only, where the other stories involved reaching a house only to find a possible danger within, Dorothy's is about venturing out of her house in order to explore the world and find answers: which Ruby does at the end of Volume 3. *Also, several characteristics about Dorothy's story overlap with Ruby's own, leading many other characters to have extra motifs: **In the beginning, Dorothy meets the "good witch" Glinda. And so does Ruby, in the form of Glynda Goodwitch. But Ruby already had a fair-haired protector in her life long before meeting Glynda. Who, you ask? Her sister, Yang! A woman who's more than a little protective Ruby, and takes on the role of her unofficial guardian. **General Ironwood's motif in Ozpin's entourage is that of the Tin Man. Problem is, before Ruby even encountered him in Volume 2, she'd met a much more literal Tin Man - in Penny. A robot who wants to be a human, much like the Tin Man wanting a heart. **In Volume 4 Ruby and the remnants of team JNPR are trekking across Mistral to meet with Professor Lionheart, whose very name is a blatant allusion to the Cowardly Lion in Ozpin's group. However, Ruby's known a Cowardly Lion from the beginning - Jaune. A good naturted man capable of great feats, but is (initially) limited by his poor self confidence. However, as pointed out on the Fridge Page, none of Oz's group seem like their inspirations, but distorted opposites. While much has been said about Ozpins' group taking cues from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, a closer look shows that they are more like distorted reflections of the Oz characters; *While the Wizard of Oz was an ordinary man posing as a supernatural being who was thrust into his authority by the people, Ozpin is a supernatural being posing as an ordinary man who built an entire conspiracy dedicated to keeping him in power. *Glinda the Good Witch was more powerful than Oz, but content to rule her own territory and leave him to his own business. Glynda Goodwitch acts as Ozpin's Number Two at Beacon Academy, and while she may not have agreed with his decisions privately, always differed to his will. *The Scarecrow believed himself to be brainless, he had numerous good ideas throughout the journey. Qrow Branwen, while Ozpin's chief scout and good at information gathering, tends to be rather listless without Ozpin's direction. In Volume 5, he figures out where the Spring Maiden is, but unwittingly gives it to Leo despite A) Leo hasn't been very trustworthy lately (Not checking in, allowing terrorists to infiltrate the schools, leaving Haven unprotected) and B) The bad guys have shown they can hack the Kingdom's computers as demonstrated with Atlasian Knights. This allows Salem's group to learn and track down the Spring Maiden. *The Tin Woodsman is so sympathetic that he would cry over squashed bugs, despite being built without a heart as he believed. General Ironwood, while good intentioned, lets cold logic dictate his actions. In Volume 4, he isolates Atlas more and more from the world, because he doesn't want to risk it being invaded, and is becoming more of a tyrant in order to protect the people. *The Lion thinks he's a coward because of his fear, but that never stopped him from doing dangerous things when push came to shove. Leo Lionheart is so cowed by Salem's power and fearful of his own life that he has basically sold out all of the Huntsmen in his Kingdom to her forces, and even considers giving Ozpin reincarnation to her if it means being allowed to escape the conflict. Plus, there is someone Qrow alludes to even more than the Scarecrow but with a similar role: Kaggi-Karr, '''the cynical talking crow. '''And low and behold, there are two characters that can serve as Doroty, Ruby and Oscar, Qrow's niece and (I guess) ward. *As much as Qrow's character alludes to the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz, he alludes even more to a character from Tales of the Magic Land, its Soviet adaptation by Alexander Volkov. Namely, to Kaggi-Karr, an old, cynical and harsh, but gold-hearted talking crow who gave the Scarecrow the idea of getting brains and who serves as the chief of Magic Land's intelligence and communications note she established the land-spanning "bird relay" where birds serve as scouts and messengers during peaceful times, takes over as the de-facto leader if the Scarecrow and Iron Woodman are captured, and frequently accompanies Ellie or Annie (Dorothy's equivalents) in their travels. Although we cannot tell if the CRWBY have read the Tales Of The Magic Land, so it may be just a sheer coincidence.